This invention relates generally to bus connections to terminals such as pins or posts, and more particularly concerns the provision of a bus strip having contacts and supporting arms stamped from the strip at selected spacings, which may vary in accordance with post spacings.
Prior bus connections to terminal pins or posts incorporated many disadvantages, such as lack of desired flexibility of selective connections of the post to a bus; bulkiness of the connections; need to connect contacts to the bus; need for new tooling for making different connection progressing along the strip; and lack of ease of assembly, disassembly and reassembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,864 discloses a bus strip with terminal pin connections therein; however, there is need for a strip from which contacts are readily and rapidly stamped, and at selected and variable locations along the strip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,875 discloses a bus strip deformed to provide contacts which are not resiliently yieldable relative to the strip and so do not readily accept terminal pins that may be slightly oversize.